Falling Off The Deep End
by JessiGurl18
Summary: AU-All Human: Spike thought that he could never love again, not after his fiancé’s tragic accident. So he moves to Sunnydale, in hopes of forgetting his past… but suddenly, his plans turn upside-down when he meets his new next-door neighbor, Buffy.
1. Decisions

AU: Spike thought that he could never love again, not after his fianc's tragic accident. So he moves to Sunnydale, in hopes of forgetting his past... but suddenly, his plans turn upside-down when he meets his new next-door neighbor, Buffy. Will Spike be able to love again? What will happen? Just read and review!

Chapter One: Decisions

_"Baby, please, don't go... I need you..." Spike choked his words out as he took the woman's hand in his. She smiled weakly, lifting up her hand and softly touching his cheek. The gurney came to a stop at the entrance of the exam room. "Cordelia... I love you... please..."  
  
"I love you too, Spike... I always will..." she stuttered out before becoming a lifeless body. Spike's eyes widened in fear, his tears becoming streams.  
  
"CORDELIA!"_

__

* * *

Angel raced into Spike room to see his friend screaming from the top of his lungs, reaching out into nothing. This had become a routine for Angel to come in.  
  
"Spike!" he yelled, slapping Spike across the face to wake him up. The bleached-blonde fluttered his eyes into reality. Spike stared up at Angel with melancholic eyes. "Dreamt about Cordelia again?"  
  
"Yeah..." Spike answered flatly, digging his head back into his pillow. Angel sighed, feeling sorry for him. "It's been almost a year and I still think about her."

"You really need to get out of LA, Spike," Angel remarked, walking toward the window. Spike just stared at the ceiling, no expression extracted on his face. Angel turned back to the blonde. "I have a house at Sunnydale. It's vacant so you can rent it out and give it some use for me."  
  
Spike swiftly turned his head to Angel and shrugged. _Angel's right... I need to get out of here..._ he thought, sitting up in bed. "Maybe I'll just do that. I'll start a new life and forget about what happened... forget about this bloody hell I'm going through."

* * *

Buffy joyously walked into the kitchen, a smile caressing her lips. Her mother, Joyce, watched her daughter stroll to the refrigerator and grab the milk carton.  
  
"Good morning, Buffy," Joyce greeted as Buffy sat down at the counter. She smiled at her mother with love.  
  
"Hi mom," she stated, pouring milk into a coffee mug. Joyce turned back to the stove.  
  
"You seem happy," the elder Summers remarked loudly over the stove fan. Buffy giggled, drinking the milk leisurely.  
  
"Yeah... Riley and I had a lot of fun last night," Buffy answered and placed the mug on the counter.  
  
"Well, that's good," Joyce replied uneasily; she never liked that boy. "We have new neighbors."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"They came in early this morning. There was no moving truck though. I guess the place is furnished already," Joyce revealed, turning around with a smile.  
  
"I'm going to go for a jog, mom. See you in a bit," Buffy avowed and left the kitchen. She jogged out the door, closing it shut behind her. She stopped at the mailbox, opening it to reveal the white envelopes hidden inside. Buffy closed the lid with a thud and as she did, she turned to begin her exercise. Her start was interrupted by a huge collision with someone walking through. The bang was so hard that pushed both Buffy and the other person to the ground.  
  
"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" Buffy exclaimed, pulling herself to her feet, and looked down at the individual. She mouthed jawed open at the sight on a young man in a blue-striped shirt and khakis. Buffy blushed furiously, holding out her hand to pull him up. He accepted it gratefully, letting himself jump to his feet.  
  
"It's alright, frankly... uhh..." he stared down at Buffy in awe. "I'm William Connor. I'm your next-door neighbor." He couldn't turn away from the girl's gaze. _Wow... she's beautiful..._ he thought as he held out his hand to acquaint himself.  
  
"My name's Buffy Summers. Nice to meet you William," Buffy addressed as she shook his hand mesmerized. She couldn't look away from the blonde British man.  
  
"Don't call me that. It's a mere complexity. Call me Spike," he remarked, crunching his nose at his first name. Buffy giggled, blushing a deep red on her cheeks.  
  
"Well, I hope you like living here, Spike," Buffy declared as she began to walk away. Spike smiled wholly, watching the girl begin jogging away from him.  
  
"Yeah, I hope so too..."

* * *

To Be Continued...

A/N: What do you think? Should I continue writing? Any suggestions? Please read and review!  
  
Thanks,  
  
Jess


	2. Falling

AU: Spike thought that he could never love again, not after his fiancée's tragic accident. So he moves to Sunnydale, in hopes of forgetting his past... but suddenly, his plans turn upside-down when he meets his new next-door neighbor, Buffy. Will Spike be able to love again? What will happen? Just read and review!

Chapter Two: Falling

_ The sun was coming down as Spike and Cordelia walked across the shores of Santa Monica. Spike stopped, staring down at his fiancée with glow in his eyes, and sighed deeply. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her back up against his chest.  
  
"Cordelia... what are you thinking about?" Spike asked as he tightened his grip around the woman. She smiled widely, taking in his manly rugged scent.  
  
"You."  
_

* * *

The sun had begun hitting the front porch where Spike had fallen asleep. He suddenly bolted from his slumber and thought; _I really need to stop dreaming..._ He slunk back on the hammock, rubbing his hand against his face. It had been two weeks since he moved to Sunnydale, and slowly he was trying to enjoy it.  
  
"Umm, hi," an angelic voice called out from the front lawn. Spike sprang up to see his neighbor, Buffy, smiling innocently at him. He smiled at her and got up from the hammock, tottered to the front steps. He could see the young woman's flush deepening as she stepped forward. "M-My mother and I want to invite you for dinner at our house... that is if you want to..."  
  
"I'd love to... just give me a couple of minutes..." Spike answered summarily, cutting off Buffy's sentence. Buffy licked her lips and smiled extensively. She nodded her head, turning on her heel, and walked home. Spike gripped the railing leaving white knuckles as his smile died down and thought, _What is wrong with me?  
_

* * *

Spike sat down in the living room of the Summers house. He leaned his elbows on his knees, his hands on his chin. It seemed like a wonderful house to be in; it had a very homey feeling to it, and he liked it.  
  
"Well, William," he heard the elder Summers come in, a hand towel on her shoulder, "Did you find any work yet?"  
  
"Actually, yes I did. I'm working with a man called Rupert Giles down at a shop called the Magic Box, " he answered, watching her sit across from him.  
  
"Ah, Rupert... very good friend of mine. You will be happy to work with him," Joyce remarked, taking the towel off her shoulder, and dried her hands in it. Spike smiled meekly at the elderly woman, and leaned back against the seat cushion.  
  
"Yes... especially since he's also from England, but unfortunately, starting off wasn't so good," Spike remarked. Joyce just smiled with amity, her eyes glowing with reassurance.  
  
"Well, I know you'll get along with him, William," Joyce remarked and stood up from her spot. Spike nodded satisfyingly, feeling the kindness in Joyce's voice. As Joyce disappeared into the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Spike's eyebrow crunched in confusion as he stood up and strolled to the door as the bell rang again. He slowly twisted the knob and slid the door back gently.  
  
"Buffy, I..." the man on the other side of the door began but stopped when he saw Spike just standing there. The man stretched out his hand in greeting.  
  
"You must be Buffy's neighbor. She's told me about you. I'm her boyfriend, Riley," the man explained, and Spike grudgingly accepted his greeting as he shock his hand.  
  
"Oh... My name is William, but I prefer Spike," he solemnly introduced himself, his feelings slowly charging toward jealousy. He didn't like the man, especially since he looked like the martial type. Buffy suddenly appeared at the door, and watched the fury in both of the men's orbs.  
  
"Riley... what are you doing here? I told you that we were over... a week ago!" Buffy exclaimed, chivalrously pushing Spike aside. Spike stared at Buffy then at Riley, anger rushing through his veins. Buffy sighed wrathfully, "Get out of here, Riley. I don't want to see you ever again!"  
  
"But Buffy..." Riley pleaded as he took a step further but was quickly stopped by Spike.  
  
"You heard the lady," Spike murmured severely, his voice spitting out venom. Riley gave him a vituperative look, his glance ready for kill.  
  
"You stay out of this, Captain Peroxide," Riley hissed, his hands turning into fists.  
  
"Watch what you say, you ponce. Now get the hell out of here!" Spike spat, pushing Riley out the door. Riley lost his balance and fell backwards. He glanced up at Buffy and then at Spike, and stood up.  
  
"I'll be back, Buffy," he stated as he turned around to leave.  
  
"And I'll be here with her, Cardboard," Spike remarked. When Riley was out of sight, Spike turned to Buffy to find her teary-eyed. He sighed as he took the girl into his arms, and she faintly wept against his chest. Suddenly, a rush of affection drowned his thoughts; he had not felt that sensation since he was with Cordelia.  
  
"It's okay, pet. I'm here," Spike whispered into her ear as his hand fondled in her hair. The moment felt so right for both Buffy and Spike. Buffy gradually pushed herself away from Spike, not losing her eye contact with him. His eyes were full of warmth, something she had never seen before and maybe will never see from anyone else.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" A voice interrupted their silence. Buffy pursed her lips and began walking in without saying a word, but Spike caught her hand, pulling her back to her position. He stared into her overpowering green eyes, sinking his into her soul. He caressed her cheek, a strand of hair lingering between his fingers.  
  
"I'll always be there for you, Buffy," Spike whispered, and let her pass into the house. As he watched her stroll swiftly toward the kitchen, his thoughts began to scrabble, and his conscience began saying, _You're falling for her, you nit!_

* * *

To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! I went out of town on Thursday, and came back Sunday night. Plus, I was kind of stuck on the story plot, but I have it figured out. Thanks so much for your reviews and suggestions. They mean a lot to me, and keep them coming. The more the reviews are sent, the more the story continues!!! ;-)  
  
Thanks,  
  
Jess


	3. Confessions

AU: Spike thought that he could never love again, not after his fiancée's tragic accident. So he moves to Sunnydale, in hopes of forgetting his past... but suddenly, his plans turn upside-down when he meets his new next-door neighbor, Buffy. Will Spike be able to love again? What will happen? Just read and review!  
  
Chapter Three: Confessions  
  
**A Month Later...  
  
**  
The sound of the punch bag being knocked about filled the entire basement. Spike had made this a regular basis, other than having his mind occupied on his past love and his new-growing schoolboy crush, but every time he punched the bag, Buffy's beatific smile appeared before him. Somehow, he couldn't get her out.  
  
"I know you can't get her out of your mind. You're forgetting me slowly, Spike," Cordelia's soft voice commented from the corner of the room. Spike abruptly stopped and turned to see nothing. _Maybe it's my imagination..._ His cell phone vibrating in his pocket suddenly startled him.  
  
"Connor," he answered solemnly yet panting.  
  
"Spike, its Angel," the voice on the other end remarked, "How are you doing? It's been a month already."  
  
"Good, quite frankly... I finally found a job, and to my luck, my boss is also English. I like the neighborhood, but there seems to be a problem," Spike explained as he sat down on the bench near the flight of steps.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I seem to be falling for my neighbor..." Spike murmured, barely audible. He could hear Angel sigh on the other end.  
  
"Oh... well then, are you sure? I mean, do you still think about Cordy, if you don't mind me asking," Angel calmly stated, his voice trying to stay that way. Spike sighed resiliently, his confusion sinking in his exhalation. Angel continued, "Have you made a move or said something about her looks?"  
  
"No... I'm so confused, Angel, I love Cordelia, but I'm starting to feel something for Buffy..."  
  
"Buffy... that's her name?"  
  
"Yes..." was all that Spike answered before weight pounded upon his shoulders. Oh God... I'm so confused... he thought as he heard Angel babble on the other line.  
  
"Well, Spike, I just called to see how you were doing. I'll come down soon to see the place," Angel remarked before he just clicked off. Spike threw his cell phone against the seat cushion next to him and slammed himself backwards. The pain didn't matter; the confusion had taken over his whole body. The darkness consumed him and he needed to get out quickly.

* * *

"Buffy... if we do this problem, maybe we can figure out the other one," Buffy's friend, Willow stated as she stared deeper into the College Algebra book. The redhead and the blonde occupied the bedroom quietly as they tried to do their college work, but Buffy didn't listen to the redhead; her mind was on something else... _Spike...  
_  
"Buffy?" Willow asked as she turned to Buffy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who is 'Spike'?" Buffy's eyes widened. _I said that out loud! Oh God!  
_  
"Oh... he's umm... my neighbor..." Buffy could feel Willow's beaming smile encircling her lips.  
  
"Is he that hot bleached-blonde guy that jogs with you in the morning?" Willow interrogated with interest, plopping closer to Buffy for answers. The blonde's cheeks flushed in red heat as she thought about the man...  
  
"Yes... he is. That's Spike," Buffy retorted, a smile weakly appearing on her lips.  
  
"You like him, do you? I know you, Buffy. We grew up together!" Willow exclaimed as she stood up in front of her friend. Buffy crossed her arms around her chest in defeat, and glanced up at Willow.  
  
"You know when I try to lie, don't you?" Buffy remarked. Willow lifted her head in acknowledgement and crossed her arms, a smile curling with pride. Buffy sighed as Willow sat back down next to her in her bed. "Yes, I like him, but I think it's more than just that...its like I'm suppose to be with him or something. It gives me the wiggins."  
  
"Well... I just hope this is the right guy for you, Buffy. Riley was a big idiot, and still is, by the way, but I hope you think this is the right thing," Willow solemnly stated, "I back you up one hundred percent."  
  
"Thanks Willow," Buffy replied and hugged the redhead.

* * *

**Couple of days later...  
**  
  
"Buffy!" a voice called from far away. Buffy sipped on her favorite mocha cappuccino from Dunkin Donuts, and abruptly turned around to see Riley running straight toward her. Buffy rolled her eyes and continued walking on the sidewalk.  
  
"Buffy!" he called out again, and hastily grabbed her arm to turn her around, dropping the cappuccino.  
  
"What do you want?" Buffy hissed under her breath, staring venomously at the man. Riley felt ire build up in his chest, his eyes filling in with fire.  
  
"I've been trying to get you away from Peroxide Boy, and this is the only time, so now you're coming with me," he fizzed, his teeth clenched together in resentment. Buffy struggled in his arms as she tried to set herself free. It was no use; he was too strong for her.  
  
"Let me go!" Buffy yelled as he pulled her to a nearby alley. "Riley, please, let go of me!"  
  
"Not until I get what I need from you!" Riley bellowed, slamming her against the wall. He plunged his mouth against her neck, hungrily kissing it and touching her elsewhere. Buffy began to cry out in tears, and began to pray for help. Suddenly, Riley was thrusted away from her body, and thrown against the wall.  
  
"Buffy, are you okay?" Buffy turned to see Spike standing there before kicking Riley in the abdomen. She nodded as the tears continued to stream down her cheeks. Spike picked up the military man by his collar, staring in to his swollen eyes.  
  
"I told you that I will be with her, cardboard," he murmured and shoved him to the floor. "Stay away from her, you bint. I warn you." Spike turned his attention to the delicate Buffy, just standing there and staring at Spike. He took her hand and began to walk to his home.  
  
"S-Spike?" she cried out as they walked into the living room of his house, and he wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed uncontrollably, as if she were a young child.  
  
"It's okay, Buffy. I'm here, Shh," he cooed into her ear, rocking back and forth. He released her from his arms, and cupped her cheek in his hand. "He won't hurt you anymore, Buffy."  
  
"Do you promise?" she innocently asked, staring deeply into Spike's unfathomable blue eyes. Spike's stomach lurched sideways at Buffy's stare..._Go for it, bloke... kiss her..._ his mind scattered the thought through his brain.  
  
"I promise, and I keep my promises," he whispered as he crept closer to the small frame, feeling the heat of her delicate skin inching closer to him. Sensation grew over him as he slightly brushed his lips against hers, her soft skin gracefully soothing his. It was a part of heaven for Spike. As they parted from their embrace, Buffy couldn't help but smile at the bleached blonde.  
  
"Thank you, for being there for me," Buffy whispered, muffled as she buried her face on his chest. They stood there for a while; Spike took in her vanilla scent as his thoughts went back to the basement ordeal. The voice was coming to be right... Maybe I am forgetting about her...  
  
"Spike?" Buffy's fragile voice called out. Spike gazed down at the small blonde. "Tell me about your past." Spike knew that question would pop up, and he knew that he needed to tell her. The two sat down on the nearby couch, and Spike turned on the lamp.  
  
"Well, a couple of years ago, I met a girl..."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry that I kept you guys waiting soooo long! My sister was out of town and took my laptop!!! Argh! Oh well, here I am! Angst is on the leash! Spike is going tell Buffy about Cordelia... what do you guys think should happen? Let me know and your ideas might be in the next chapter!!  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews. I appreciate them greatly. Let's get some more in, okay? Love ya guys!  
  
-Jess


	4. Flashbacks

AU: Spike thought that he could never love again, not after his fiancée's tragic accident. So he moves to Sunnydale, in hopes of forgetting his past... but suddenly, his plans turn upside-down when he meets his new next-door neighbor, Buffy. Will Spike be able to love again? What will happen? Just read and review!  
  
Chapter Four: Flashbacks  
  
_Spike held the Los Angeles Times in one hand and his cup of coffee in the other as he made his way through the busy sidewalks of the City of Angels. His mind burst in thoughts of his pending work, and really wasn't in the mood for funny business. He took a quick peek at the newspaper as he crossed the street when suddenly he lifted his head as he heard the screeching tires of a car in front of him. It took him a few seconds to jump back to give the car enough time to stop, dropping his paper and coffee at the reaction.  
  
"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" a young woman came out of the car, concern encircling her eyes. Spike looked up at her to say an obscenity, but quickly shut his mouth at the sight in front of him. She was a short brunette, with beautiful brown eyes and pink curved lips.  
  
"No it's quite alright, really..."  
  
"No, no it's not! I should be looking at what I'm doing on the road. At least let me give you a ride to wherever you were going," the young woman insisted.  
  
"Alright... my name is William Connor." Spike held out his hand.  
  
"I'm Cordelia Chase." She shook his hand in greeting._

_  
  
_  
"She sounds like a beautiful woman," Buffy remarked as Spike handed her a cup of tea.  
  
"She really was..." Spike's voice trailed off and sipped the steaming liquid.  
  
"Did you start dating her?" Buffy blurted out shyly, her cheeks becoming two vivid miniature tomatoes. Spike smiled at her reaction, but quickly returned to his solemn stare.  
  
"A couple of weeks after... We spent a year dating, and then, I asked her to marry me," Spike replied, putting down the cup on the coffee table.  
  
"You don't sound very happy about that," Buffy whispered loudly, causing Spike to turn his glare toward her. He couldn't help but just stare at her beautiful face; she looked so innocent and caring.  
  
"I was happy... for six months," he finally stated, before sitting forward and placing his hands under his chin and elbows on his knees. This was going to be the hard part.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"There was a car accident. A drunk driver hit Cordelia's car on the driver's side," he murmured perceptibly, a tear sneaking down his cheek, "The impact was so hard that it pushed her toward the passenger side."  
  
"Oh God."

_"Baby, please, don't go... I need you..." Spike choked his words out as he took the woman's hand in his. She smiled weakly, lifting up her hand and softly touching his cheek. The gurney came to a stop at the entrance of the exam room. "Cordelia... I love you... please..."  
  
"I love you too, Spike... I always will..." she stuttered out before becoming a lifeless body. Spike's eyes widened in fear, his tears becoming streams.  
  
"CORDELIA!"_ _  
  
_  
"I-I don't know what to say..." Buffy stuttered as her tears streamed down her cheeks. Spike just gazed at the wall across from him, trying to hide the barrages on his face.  
  
"I-I try so hard to forget her and move on, but it's really hard," Spike finally broke down in sobs, burying his face in his hands. Buffy eyes softened and placed her hand on his shoulder for comfort. Spike raised his face to hers, seeing the understanding in her green orbs.  
  
"Come here," she whispered, pulling him into an embrace. Spike cried like a child on her neck, something he never did before. Buffy rubbed her hands on his back in comfort and whispered, "Just let it out, Spike... let it out."  
  
They sat like that for what seemed hours, and finally, Spike pulled away from Buffy's arms, staring at her with keen. She helped him, and he was much appreciated.  
  
"I won't tell anyone about this. I promise," Buffy smiled, her eyes sparkling with eagerness. Spike returned the smile and kissed both of her cheeks frivolously, and he sealed it with a soft peck on her lips. "Thank you..." he whispered delicately against her lips. The sensation of his lips close to Buffys' sent chills down her spine. He continued, "Thank you for listening to me."  
  
"You're welcome."

**A Couple of Weeks Later...  
  
**  
The bags of groceries were getting heavy for Buffy to hold on to. She power- walked down the sidewalk as she thought; _the house is just a couple of blocks away. I can make it..._ Suddenly she felt one of her hands buoyantly hang free. She turned around and saw Spike just standing there, the bag of groceries in one arm and a bouquet of roses in the other.  
  
"Well, Mister Connor, what a lovely surprise," Buffy greeted jokingly as the two walked down the street. "It's been a while since I last saw you..."  
  
"Yeah, well work has been a drag, and I've been trying to work the courage to talk to you," Spike ingenuously remarked as he handed her the buttonhole of flowers. Buffy smiled widely, taking the flora from him and holding it against her chest.  
  
"Thanks Spike," she whispered imperceptibly and leaned in, pecking him faintly on his lips. Spike grinned as he parted from the blonde.  
  
"I always love to cheer you up, pet," he added as they walked into the front yard of the Summers' home.  
  
"Why do you say that you tried to work the courage to talk to me? You are right now," Buffy admitted as they entered the home. The cool brisk air splashed their faces as they made their way to the kitchen. Buffy set down the groceries on the counter and went for a vase to place the flowers. Spike just watched her as she carefully undid the rubber band and delicately cut the bottom nubs of the roses to put in the water. His heart clenched tightly, urging him to spill out what he had to say.  
  
"Well, I might as well do it... umm, do you want to go on a date with me tonight?" he finally asked with a sigh at the end of his question. Buffy dropped her small knife on the countertop, her mouth formed in'awe'. She turned herself, her cheeks furiously blushing.  
  
"Where would we go?" she asked bashfully, crossing her arms over her chest. Spike just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I don't know. I can pick you up around seven and take you to eat at fanciest restaurant in this town and then go to that place... what is it called? The Bronze?"  
  
"That sounds like a plan," Buffy whispered loudly, a smile curling softly on her lips.  
  
"It's a date, then..."

**To Be Continued...  
**  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing and giving me confidence in continuing. It really means a lot to me. There is going to be bashing soon, so be prepared! Sorry that my story has been a little weak, but I promise I will try to make it more interesting.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Jess


	5. Problems

AU: Spike thought that he could never love again, not after his fiancée's tragic accident. So he moves to Sunnydale, in hopes of forgetting his past... but suddenly, his plans turn upside-down when he meets his new next-door neighbor, Buffy. Will Spike be able to love again? What will happen? Just read and review!  
  
**Chapter Five: Problems**  
  
Spike white-knuckled the steering wheel as he drove down Main Street toward The Bronze. He could see Buffy from the corner of his eye, her innocent orbs staring out the window in deep thought. Spike pursed his lips tightly and continued to stare ahead.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy called out, her voice undertone. Spike parked the car across from the Bronze and turned off the engine. He swiftly turned to glance at her, his eyes full of concern.  
  
"What?" he mumbled mellifluously.  
  
"What was your first date like... with Cordelia..." she trailed off, not wanting him to get upset. Spike just smiled, still gripping the steering wheel.  
  
"Well, I took her to the amusement park..."  
  
_"Spike, where are you taking me?" Cordelia cried out as she touched her blindfold. Spike quickly grabbed her hand as he drove down the road.  
  
"Don't think about it, Cordy," he stated acerbically, and laughed as he stopped the car. "I told you to trust me."  
  
"Okay, okay... I trust you!"  
  
"Alright... you can take them off now," Spike remarked, and gripped the steering wheel. Cordelia took the blindfold off her face and gasped.  
  
"Oh my... you brought me to the amusement park! Thank you, Spike!"  
_  
"That was really sweet of you, Spike," Buffy awed as the two walked into the Bronze. Spike blushed furiously as he felt Buffy curl her arm around his for secure. "She must have been really happy."  
  
"Yes, she was."  
  
"Buffy!" a female voice called from far away. Buffy turned herself to see Willow and Xander at a table, waving at them. Buffy tugged Spike pleadingly to join them.  
  
"Hey Buffy," Willow greeted as the two blondes sat down next to them.  
  
"Hey you guys."  
  
"Hi, I'm Xander," Xander introduced himself to Spike as he held out his hand. Spike accepted it gladly.  
  
"I'm William, but call me Spike," he returned the greeting.  
  
"Where did you get 'Spike' from?"  
  
"Long story," Spike laughed. "Do you want a drink, Buffy? I'm going to get some, too."  
  
"Sure. Coke, please..."  
  
"Come on, Xander, and I'll tell you the long story," Spike chuckled as the two men stood up, heading for the bar. Buffy smiled and turned to Willow.  
  
"Oh my GOD!" the redhead squealed. Buffy smiled widely at her friend.  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Is this the first date? Where did you guys go?"  
  
"We went to the new Italian restaurant down by the motel..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And... it was wonderful! We spent the whole time talking about... everything!"  
  
"Awe!!"  
  
"I don't know why you're going out with Captain Peroxide," a voice murmured close by the two. The two girls turned to see Riley standing in front of them.  
  
"Get away, Riley. I don't know how many times I have to tell you to stay away," Buffy stated angrily.  
  
"You know, that goes in one ear and out the other," he snapped politely, grabbing Buffy's arm and ushering her out of her seat.  
  
"Leave her alone, Riley," Willow bellowed civilly, her eyes changing from the regular brown to a deep red.  
  
"You stay out of this, bitch!"  
  
"DON'T EVER call a lady that!" Spike's voice came out of nowhere, and Riley was pushed away from the girls. Xander was running to catch up with Spike.  
  
"Well, its not nice to see you again, Peroxide," Riley spat as Spike grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"Likewise, Cardboard," Spike spoke with his teeth clenched together. Xander hugged the two girls for protection.  
  
"I'm going to keep coming back, and every time it's going to be worse. You'll never know what's going to happen," Riley whispered, gasping for air as Spike tightened his grip around his neck.  
  
"Stay away, or you'll lose your fingers," Spike roared shoving the military man out of the Bronze. As he returned, he saw Buffy running toward him and grabbed him with a large thud.  
  
"Oh God, Spike, he's never going to leave me alone," Buffy whispered against his chest, feeling her search for more warmth.  
  
"He will, Buffy... do you want to go home?"  
  
"No," she quickly answered, taking his hand and taking him to the dance floor. "We still haven't danced together."  
  
"Oh... okay," Spike stuttered as Buffy encircled her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her slender waist. They swayed slowly to the music, their bodies compressed together.  
  
"You're a beautiful dancer, Spike," Buffy whispered and leaned her head against his neckline. Spike gulped and his knees weakened.  
  
"You too, Buffy," he returned a compliment. It felt like they swayed to the music forever and to the both of them, it felt really nice. As the song came to an end, Buffy parted from Spike, still holding his hands, and smiled up at him. _I can't believe I'm falling for him!  
_  
"I should be taking you home now," Spike whispered, the two still standing on the dance floor. Buffy nodded and followed the blonde to their table to gather their things.  
  
"Buffy, you take care," Willow stated and hugged her friend. Buffy returned the hug lovingly and waved at Xander.  
  
"I like your friends, Buffy," Spike admitted as they walked out of the Bronze. He slipped his hand in his pockets, hoping to feel his keys, but somehow they weren't there.  
  
"Oh dear, I forgot my keys at the table," Spike calmly remarked, turning around, "Wait for me here."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Spike walked back into the Bronze, spotting Willow and Xander still sitting at the same table. He speedily strolled over to them.  
  
"What happened, Spike?" Willow asked as the blonde searched for the keys.  
  
"I seemed to have lost my keys."  
  
"Oh, found them," Xander cried as he leaned down on the floor and grabbed the metallic clingers.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Oh, we're leaving. We'll walk out with you," Xander uttered, grabbing his coat and ushering Willow with him. Spike smiled mildly as the three walked out of the Bronze.  
  
Suddenly their happy glances disappeared when they saw Buffy walking across the street. In a split second, a car charged at the petite blonde, knocking her over, headfirst.  
  
"BUFFY!"  
  
**To Be Continued...**  
  
A/N: I told you there were going to be some angst coming soon. Sorry I took so long to update. As you know I'm writing another story! I hope you guys review and tell me what you think!  
  
-Jess 


	6. Bittersweet Agony

AU: Spike thought that he could never love again, not after his fiancée's tragic accident. So he moves to Sunnydale, in hopes of forgetting his past... but suddenly, his plans turn upside-down when he meets his new next-door neighbor, Buffy. Will Spike be able to love again? What will happen? Just read and review!  
  
**Chapter Six: Bittersweet Agony**  
  
"Buffy! Wake up, Buffy!" Spike yelped as he shook the unconscious body. Xander was pacing as he spoke to the emergency operator on the phone. Willow on the other hand, sat on the curb, bawling her eyes out helplessly.  
  
"Spike, the operator said not to move the body," Xander implied as he pulled Spike off the floor. A fresh stream of tears sneaked out of his blue orbs, rubbing them quickly as he saw the ambulance stopping in the middle of the street.  
  
"What happened here?" one of the paramedics asked, first spotting Willow weeping on the curb, then Spike shedding tears madly, and then down at the unconscious body.  
  
"W-we were walking out of the Bronze and Buffy was crossing the street to get to the car. W-we were about 40 feet away from her and we couldn't reach her when the car hit her," Xander stuttered, watching the paramedics check Buffy.  
  
"She's going to the hospital. Who's going to come with her?" the other paramedic asked. Spike nodded, wiping the tears carelessly off his face.  
  
"I'll go," he remarked as he watched them mount Buffy on the gurney. Memories flooded into his mind from the previous accident he witnessed. _'I'm not going to let this happen again!'  
_  
_"Spike, I have to go home!" Cordelia remarked as she tried to wriggle out of Spike's arms. The blonde pouted at the brunette and kissed her neck lovingly. She giggled, shivers tingling down her back.  
  
"I love you," she whispered and brushed her lips against his.  
  
"I love you, too," Spike whispered back, giving her one last kiss and let her go. He watched her step into her car and turn on the engine. Cordelia looked up at her fiancé on last time before backing out of the drive way and exiting the LA suburbs...  
  
But something didn't seem right... Suddenly, as Spike turned around to go in, he heard a loud crash behind him. He turned his head to see Cordelia's car smashed in the center while the other car damaged twice against the light pole.  
  
"Oh God!"  
_  
"Come on, sir," the third paramedic called from inside the ambulance. Spike looked back at the red head and at Xander.  
  
"Call Joyce. Tell her what's going on," Spike stated before the ambulance doors were closed and driven away from the scene. Spike stared down at Buffy, and took her limp hand in his. He gently kissed her palm and placed it against his cheek.  
  
"You love her, don't you?" the female across from him blurted. Spike gazed up at her and smiled mildly, the tears still streaming down.  
  
"Yes... I guess I do," he remarked determined and glanced down at the unconscious blonde. "I love you, Buffy."

* * *

"Oh God! William!" the familiar voice called out as Spike had his head in his hands, staring down at the floor. He jolted up, recognizing the dirty- blonde hair and the tall frame.  
  
"Joyce," he whispered before hugging the elder woman. Joyce sobbed deeply against his shoulder, her voice crackling as she started to speak.  
  
"What happened, William?"  
  
"We were walking out and forgot my bloody keys at the table, so I told her to wait for me outside while I went to get them. When I returned I saw her walking across the street and..." his voice trailed off as he tears gushed out like a river overflowing its banks. Joyce's lip quivered as she dipped her head in her hands, weeping frantically like a child.  
  
"Oh William... Oh dear Lord..."  
  
"I wish I could have prevented what happened Joyce... I-I wish it didn't happen... Oh bloody hell..." Spike cleaned his eyes, revealing his blue eyes completely bloodshot. He had never cried like this since Cordelia's accident. He had never reacted about a woman like this. _'I'm really in love with her...'_  
  
"Spike! Mrs. Summers!" Xander called out as he entered with Willow and Dawn. "Anything new?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Um, who came in with Ms. Elisabeth Summers?" a doctor asked from the reception desk. Joyce and Spike stood up quickly and raced to the doctor.  
  
"I came in with her..." Spike replied.  
  
"And she's my daughter," Joyce added. The doctor looked at the two.  
  
"Okay, then I need the mother to come with me," the doctor remarked as he ushered her to one of the exam rooms. Spike grabbed the doctor's arm.  
  
"Joyce, can I go with you, please?" he pleaded, his eyes showing concern. Joyce thought for a moment and then nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alright, my name is Doctor Charles Gunn," the man greeted himself as he shook hands with both Joyce and Spike. "Your daughter, Elisabeth, experienced a severe concussion on the upper right hand corner of her forehead that unfortunately forced her into a coma... she can wake up in a couple of weeks, but you would never know."  
  
"Oh God..." Joyce whispered, placing a hand on her mouth. Spike just blinked involuntarily.  
  
"She's situated on the ICU wing until she is awake," Charles added, and placed a hand on Joyce's shoulder, "I'm really sorry."  
  
"Can you take us to the room?" Spike asked blankly.  
  
"Of course."

* * *

"Here you go. If you need anything, just press the nurse button," Charles whispered as he opened the hospital room and strolled down the hallway. Spike entered the darkened room, followed by Joyce. Buffy lay cataleptically on the bed, noisy machines surrounding her with beeps and thuds. Joyce scrambled to her daughter, kneeling next to the bed, and grabbed the cold hand in hers.  
  
"Oh my Buffy," she whispered and kissed her daughter's hand. Spike leaned against the wall, staring at the sleeping blonde across from him. His sighed deeply, trying to hold back the tears from surfacing again. He stood there from what seemed hours, just watching the elder Summers whispered hopelessly to Buffy.  
  
"Spike?" a small voice called from the door. He turned to see Dawn with Willow and Xander, just standing there.  
  
"I think you should take Joyce home. She needs rest," he blurted out, and walked over to the woman. He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "I'll stay with Buffy. Don't worry."  
  
Joyce just nodded as she walked out the door with her younger daughter and the others, leaving Spike in the room alone. The blonde sat down on the bed next to Buffy, admiring the soft curls in her hair and how peaceful she was in her sleep, but he wanted her to wake up and see her smiling again. He leaned down and kissed her forehead intently, his mind harshly accusing him of what happened.  
  
"I won't let you, die Buffy. I love you."  
  
**One month later...**  
  
The bright sun illuminated the room as Spike pushed the curtains aside, revealing the street below. He sighed deeply; he wasn't happy at all. Buffy was still at the hospital, vegged out. Everyday he would go visit her; he would go in hope of seeing her beautiful smile waiting for him in the room... but his hopes backfired when he would still see her on the bed, her eyes closed shut.  
  
"Bloody hell," he muttered and rushed to the bathroom.

* * *

"Joyce... wake up," Spike whispered as he shook the elder woman. Joyce jolted slightly and raised her head from the bedspread. Spike sighed as he stared at Joyce and then at Buffy.  
  
"Go home, Joyce. I'll stay with her." Joyce nodded and grabbed her belongings.  
  
"Hey Buffy," Spike whispered and kissed the blonde's forehead. "I missed you... a lot in fact. I can't wait to see your sweet smile."  
  
He grabbed a nearby chair and sat down next to the bed. He gently took Buffy's hand in his, and kissed her knuckles. He gazed at her hand intently, memorizing every wrinkle, every freckle. He turned to stare up at her face, no expression shown on it. _'I can't lose her...'_  
  
_Cordelia sat on the edge of the pier, gaping at the sunset hovering over the horizon. Spike watched her from behind, smiling affectionately and wishing the moment would never end. Cordelia stood up and turned to Spike, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Thank you, Spike," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around the blonde. Spike returned the hug willingly and parted from her, staring into her deep brown orbs. He leaned in, carefully brushing his lips against hers. As he stole one more kiss, he parted from her, but it wasn't Cordelia anymore.  
  
It was Buffy.  
  
The scenery suddenly changed to the front porch of his house where the moon illuminated attentively.  
  
"I love you, Spike," she whispered into his ear before everything turned black in front of his eyes.  
  
"No!"  
_  
"No!" Spike yelled as he jerked up, beads of sweat rushing down his face. His eyes searched for the familiar faces, but all he saw was a white bedspread.  
  
"S-Spike?" a sweet voice called him. Spike turned his head toward the unconscious body lying by him; only the body wasn't unconscious anymore. A weak smile crept Spike's face as his eyes widened at the sight of Buffy, just sitting up and watching him.  
  
"Buffy, y-you're awake!"  
  
"Hi Spike."

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. Keep them coming!! You guys are a great help.  
  
-Jess 


	7. Reality

AU: Spike thought that he could never love again, not after his fiancée's tragic accident. So he moves to Sunnydale, in hopes of forgetting his past... but suddenly, his plans turn upside-down when he meets his new next-door neighbor, Buffy. Will Spike be able to love again? What will happen? Just read and review!

**Chapter Seven: Reality**

_Just as they took Cordelia away, another gurney came in with the man that hit her. Anger grew in Spike's body as the bed passed by him. Time stopped as he took a good look at the man. The drunk just smiled at him when he was rolled away. A mild scent of alcohol filled the area, causing Spike's stomach to capsize. A nurse passed by, and Spike stopped her._

"_Who was that man?" he asked. The nurse looked at him; he was cover with blood and his clothing was chaotic._

"_That man is Lindsey Callahan and he was driving drunk."_

* * *

"It's good to see that you're awake, Buffy," Spike whispered as he cupped her cheek, a single tear streaming down his face. A smile formed on Buffy's lips, heat flushing her own face. "Did you see who hit you, Buffy?" Buffy shook her head.

"No. It is a little hazy. I'll begin to remember with time. What happened while I was out?" she asked calmly, her voice a little soar. Spike didn't want to touch the subject until she wanted to talk about it. Everyone knew who it was; they were just waiting for Buffy to confirm it.

"A lot, actually," Spike answered and straightened himself in his seat. "Your mother has spent every night here with and I spent every time I had lunch break here with you and after work, I would come. Then your sister would come and take over and I'd go home and try to sleep, but I couldn't."

"I'm sorry. I'm so clumsy and I didn't look. I feel so guilty and I took everyone's time-"

"No, Buffy. Don't say that, okay?" Spike interrupted her, grabbing her hands and squeezed them tightly. "You are worth the time. I couldn't bear the idea of not seeing you."

"Thank you for making me feel wanted, Spike," Buffy whispered and returned the squeeze.

Silence invaded the room and the two just sat there, staring at each other, their eyes glowing with tenderness. Spike reached up to Buffy and cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb gently to clear the tears. Without thinking twice, he leaned up and brushed his lips against hers. It was an amorous kiss; it was nothing like the others they had shared. As they parted, Buffy stared at the man before her, her stomach leaping and lop siding at the same time. Spike smiled affectionately, his eyes glowing with ardor.

"I'm going to go call your family to come and see you," he whispered and kissed her one more time. He stood up and he headed for the door. Just as he opened the door, Buffy stopped him.

"Spike..." she called him breathlessly. He turned around, his chest burning with fire and stared at her.

"Thank you."

* * *

_Spike sat in his living room, observing the box that sat in front of him. It was awkward since it was Cordelia's belongings. After staring at it for about fifteen minutes, he decided to go through it. _

_Pictures of them were scattered everywhere with notes and scribbles, but something caught his eye at the bottom of the box. It was a journal that had doodles all over it. The book looked very old, maybe from when she was in school. The doodles were quite small to read, so he grabbed it and pulled it closer. _

"_Bloody Hell..." he bellowed, his eyes widening in horror as he dropped the diary. _

_It read 'I love Lindsey Callahan'._

* * *

"Mom, I'm okay!" Buffy exclaimed as her mother showered her in kisses and hugs. Dawn lay next to her, her arms dangling around her sister and snuggled next to her. Spike sat in the corner, admiring the Summers before him. 

Buffy watched the man with endearing eyes, smiling strappingly her lips as he returned the stare. His cerulean orbs shimmered from the sun's rays coming through the window. The light curved his cheekbones, showing every edge and arc. His white shirt coiled his body perfectly, extracting every muscle underneath. Buffy's stomach fluttered furiously and turned to her sister that had fallen asleep next to her. Joyce grabbed a chair from nearby and sat next to the gurney. Hours had passed and all of them were still there, talking about the latest news.

"Ms. Summers?" a male voice asked from the door. The four turned to the door to see two policemen standing with notebooks in hand. Buffy sat up, getting their full attention.

"Yes?"

"I'm Detective Greg Lennox and this is my partner Corporal Eddie Herrera," the first man introduced himself and his colleague. Buffy turned to Spike, who showed no expression on his face. The corporal spoke up.

"Is it okay if we ask you a few questions?" Buffy sighed as she nodded.

"Mom, Dawn... can you guys step outside?" she asked and the two women reluctantly complied. Spike got up and headed for the door as well.

"Spike, can you stay please?" Spike turned around, staring into Buffy's emerald orbs and nodded. The two cops exchanged glances as the blonde man sat next to the woman and took her hand in his.

"Okay Detective. I'm ready."

**A/N:** I'm so sorry I took so long to update! My American History teacher does not know the meaning of a 'personal life'. He's cramming all his classes with term papers and I might not update until after Thanksgiving. I hope you guys will still love my story. Don't give up hope on me! Thanks so much for waiting on me and again, Sorry!

-Jess


	8. A Reward

AU: Spike thought that he could never love again, not after his fiancée's tragic accident. So he moves to Sunnydale, in hopes of forgetting his past... but suddenly, his plans turn upside-down when he meets his new next-door neighbor, Buffy. Will Spike be able to love again? What will happen? Just read and review!

**Chapter Eight: A Reward**

She didn't remember who hit her yet. It was a blur to Buffy, but she had mentioned Riley threatening her that night.

A week has passed since Buffy had woken up and she smiled every time she did awaken. She had begun to stand up from her bed and walk around the room, although she wobbled around like a toddler learning how to walk because of weak strength. Doctor Gunn had mentioned that it would be hard for her to walk so soon, but she would be like new in a few months.

Just as she walked to the window, she wobbled, causing her to trip backwards. Spike quietly sprang toward her, catching her in mid-air. She giggled, watching the blonde's expression every time she tripped. His cheekbones sharpen as he grinded his teeth together and then couldn't help but smile at the woman in his arms.

"Sometimes I wonder if this is a dream," he whispered as he sat her down on the hospital bed. Buffy licked her lips in confusion; her eyes never leaving his as he sat down.

"What do you mean?" Spike mellifluously glided his hand over her cheek, triggering the unusual shivers down her back.

"I wonder if being here with you is a dream, or a gift Cordelia left me here on Earth," he answered inaudibly, and leaned in to capture her lips with his. As they parted, Buffy couldn't help but smile with a shimmer of tears swaying down her cheeks. Spike cleared the tears with a single slither of his thumb.

"You are such a wonderful person, Spike..." Buffy breathed out and leaned her head on his shoulder. Spike gently rubbed his head on the back of her head, savoring the moment as much as possible. He kissed her forehead devotedly, wrapping his arms around her in a passionate embrace.

"Spike..." Buffy whispered as she sat up, staring into his dark cerulean eyes.

"What is it?" he leisurely tucked a strand of her dirty blonde hair behind her ear.

"I've been wanting to tell you this for a while, but the moments haven't been that great and all," she calmly stated, breathing out a laugh. "I think I'm falling for you..."

Spike's jaw dropped... he knew that this moment would come at any moment. He craved it for a long time. He stared at her for what seemed a couple of minutes without mentioning anything. He cupped her cheek, a smile curving rapidly on his lips.

"I've waited for this moment to come," he thought out loud, resting his forehead against hers. "I never thought that I would get over what happened, but you helped me. I love Cordelia... but I've fallen in love with you."

"I love you, Spike... I love you so much..." Buffy returned the smile, wrapping her arms around him as tears sprang from her eyes.

"I love you, too Buffy... I love you since the moment I saw you," he whispered in her ear, and parted from her, gazing down into her emerald orbs.

"Promise me that you won't ever leave...you're much more valuable to me than anything in this world..." she whispered, resting her head against his chest as she glued herself to Spike like it was her lifeline.

"I promise..." he breathed out and tightened his grip. Buffy lifted her head, smiling widely as she parted from the blonde.

"Does this consider us a couple?" she asked timidly, a slight shade of red covering her cheeks. Spike nodded as he took her hand in his.

"Yeah, I think it does..." he answered as he leaned in, brushing his lips against hers.

Little did they know that Riley was standing at the door, listening to their conversation. He swiftly turned around and walked out of the hospital, knocking someone to the ground in the process.

As the two parted from their kiss, Buffy suddenly widened her eyes as a memory came to her.

"What's wrong, Buffy?" Spike asked, concern drifting in his voice.

"I just remembered who hit me."

**A.N.-** I'm back! Needed to take sometime off my term paper... (Sigh) What do you think??? I wanted to bring this around a while ago, but I think it was a good time!! Cliffhanger!!! I'm going to have to finish _Corresponded Love_ after this one, because I'm so glued to this one that I have run out of ideas for that one! I'm sorry!!! Don't worry my faithful readers! _Corresponded Love_ will be back!

-Jess


	9. Loved

Falling Off the Deep End

AU: Spike thought that he could never love again, not after his fiancée's tragic accident. So he moves to Sunnydale, in hopes of forgetting his past... but suddenly, his plans turn upside-down when he meets his new next-door neighbor, Buffy. Will Spike be able to love again? What will happen? Just read and review!

Chapter Nine: Loved

She saw him standing at the door... he was there the whole time she was talking to Spike. She knew it was him.

"Who is it, Buffy?" Spike asked anxiously as he squeezed his grip on Buffy's hand.

"He was just here. His face triggered the memory," Buffy answered, closing her eyes as she pictured what she saw behind Spike moments before. The man with dark features had stood there listening to their conversation. She would recognize him anywhere.

"Tell me... please..." Spike pleaded, having the sudden urge to kill the man that did this. Buffy stared in the blonde's blue eyes, reality pushing her in the face.

"It was Riley..."

Riley always watched her silently from the door. He would come at night and just stare at her from the entrance of her room. He knew that when he saw her, she would accuse him.

Just outside the hospital, Riley stood next to one of the big maple trees that reached the height of the building. He dragged on the cigarette he placed in his mouth; he didn't want to smoke, but ever since he split with Buffy, he needed to relax himself.

"Riley Finn?" a voice called from behind him. He turned to see three men standing in guard position.

"I'm Sergeant Eddie Herrera from the Sunnydale PD. We have reason to believe that you were involved in a hit-and-run about six weeks ago. We have a witness that claim to see your face in the car," the cop explained to Riley his reason of presence.

Riley widened his eyes, dropping his cigarette from his mouth, and turned to run away. As he did, the two other cops ran after him and tackled him to the ground.

"Riley Finn, you are under arrest."

Buffy had returned home a week after the police arrested Riley in front of the hospital. She was glad that she was finally out of the there, but she was happier that Spike was with her. The two sat in the living room; Buffy was snuggled up next to Spike, her arm draped around his chest as he drew imaginary circles on her back.

Joyce watched them from the entrance of the kitchen, smiling profusely at how much they had grown attached. She was very delighted when the two told her that they had decided to start a relationship together. He is so much better than Riley; _Spike is one hundred times better than Riley_, Joyce thought as she returned to the kitchen.

"Buffy, are you comfortable?" Spike whispered as he leaned his forehead against her head. Buffy tightened her grip around him, snuggling closer to him willingly. Spike smiled internally, his hand rising to the back of her neck.

"Yes I am, Spike," she whispered in return, and pulled her head up to stare into his eyes. She smiled tenderly as he drew her closer for an avid embrace.

"Do you want to go to the Bronze tonight, princess?" he asked her as she pulled away from him. She cocked her head to the side in question.

"Sure... what's going on at the Bronze, tonight?" Spike smiled widely as the two stood up from the couch, and headed to the kitchen.

"Well, I want to take you to have a good time..." he turned to face Buffy, who had an uncertain look on her face. "Don't worry, love, I won't leave you... ever..." He brought her into his arms as they hugged at the kitchen entrance.

"I love you..." Buffy sighed as they parted from the clinch. Spike smiled at her remark.

"I love you, Buffy..." He kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, look who decided to join us here in the kitchen," Joyce announced blissfully as she held a basin of salad in her hands. Dawn was behind her, cutting a pair of green bell peppers to make sautéed onions.

"Mom, we want to go the Bronze. We'll eat when we get back," Buffy retorted, resting her head on Spike's muscular chest. Joyce just smiled at her daughter in compromise.

"Go have fun, sweetheart," she stated and turned to Spike. "Take care of her."

"I will."

The place was packed with people dancing, drinking, or just sitting around talking and joking. Buffy held Spike's hand rather tightly, fearing that if she let go, she would lose him in the crowd. They found Willow at a table by herself, and made their way toward her.

"Hey, Wills," Buffy greeted as she sat next to her. The redhead smiled widely at her friend and the recent addition to the group.

"Hey Buffy! How are this going for you two?" she asked, watching them cuddle together.

"Its great..." Buffy answered as she turned to Spike, who smiled extensively and pulled her closer for a kiss. Willow rolled her eyes at the two and grinned. Buffy stared in Spike's sapphire eyes, engulfing the lust into her own.

"Well, what do you want to drink, love?" he asked her as he stood up.

"Water would be good," she answered and he left the two girls together. Willow couldn't help but smile at her blonde friend; she was happy for her.

"How are things with you, Willow? Anything new?" Buffy asked as she scooted herself to sit next to Willow. The redhead stared at the ceiling with a grin on her lips.

"Well... you can say that..."

"Willow..." Buffy warned as Willow began to laugh nervously.

"Okay! I'm seeing someone!" Willow exclaimed as Buffy gasped. She grabbed Willow's hand in celebration.

"Who is the lucky man, Wills?" Buffy asked as she searched the crowd.

"You'll see, Buff," Willow simply said and turned her attention elsewhere. Buffy shrugged and began to wonder where Spike had gone. She began to worry.

"Don't worry, Buffy... he'll be back soon," Willow assured her as she noticed Buffy's fret.

"Well everyone, let's give a round of applause to Oz and the Dingoes, featuring their former Dingo, Spike!" the two girls jolt to stare at the stage. Buffy's mouth dropped open at the sight of Spike plunked in the center of the stage. He had his shirtsleeves rolled up and his tie was undone around his neck. His first five buttons on his shirt were undone, revealing his upper chest.

"Did you know about this, Willow?" Buffy asked as she turned to face the redhead next to her. Willow just shrugged her shoulders.

"No... I didn't..." she simply stated and stood up to join the crowd in front of the band.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for having me here. I'm going to dedicate this song to a certain blonde out in the crowd who I think brings out the best in me..." Spike stated as he began to brush his fingers against the strings on his guitar. He turned toward Buffy, his penetrating blue eyes showing fervor, and smiled at her. "I love you, Buffy..."

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

The words sunk into Buffy's mind as she leaned her head against the seat, her eyes never leaving Spike's. She heart paced quicker than normal, and her palms were sweaty and sticky.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

As they sang the chorus, Buffy stood up from her seat, slowly making her way through the groups of people in front of the stage. Spike never took his eyes off of her; his heart throbbed out of place when he watched Buffy coming toward him. A single tear streamed down Buffy's cheek as she heard the chorus.

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  


_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

And She will be loved  
And She will be loved

_Please don't try so hard to say good-bye._

Buffy reached the edge of the stage, and she placed her hands on the edge of the platform. Spike smiled down at her, and offered her his hand to raise her up to his level. She took it willingly, and was raised to the top wit the band.

"Thank you..." Buffy whispered as she wrapped her arms around Spike's neck. He smiled, closing his eyes as he felt her warmth seeping into his body. He picked her up from the ground, her feet dangling in the air, and twirled her around. After setting her down, he stared into her eyes, revealing the tears in them.

"Are those happy tears, love?" he asked as he placed his forehead against hers. She smiled lovingly and nodded her head. He returned the smile and slowly leaned down, grazing his lips on hers. The crowd cheered as they watched the couple kiss on stage.

After sneakily grabbing his notebook from underneath the bed, Riley sat down in the in the corner of the cell and began to write with a flashlight in hand.

"Turn the damn light off, Finn!" a voice screamed from inside the cell, obviously annoyed.

"Shut up Callahan, if you know what's good for you," Riley spat as he looked up to the top of the bunk bed. A man jumped down from it as he heard his name.

"What are you doing, Finn?" Riley raised his head at the man's question.

"How did you say you knew Spike Connor?" Riley asked curiously.

"The son of a bitch was going to marry my high school sweetheart, Cordelia... Couldn't let that happen..." the man silenced for a moment. "It was always Cordelia and Lindsey, but he changed everything. That's why I'm in this dump."

"He's in Sunnydale with my girl. He is with her... I want to get rid of him," Riley raged out as he stood up from where he was sitting. He faced Lindsey as an idea came into mind. "Will you help me with this, Lindsey?"

Lindsey Callahan grinned at the outraged man before him. "Anything for a good friend... How are we going to do that?" Riley thought for a moment.

"I'm going to find us a way to get us out of here."

A/N: I have finally finished my term paper! (Phew!!!!!!) What do you think? Cliffhanger!! Hope you like! I needed to bring Riley and Lindsey in the story or then there wouldn't be a purpose at all. Review please!! The song is _She will be Loved_ by Maroon 5.

-Jess


	10. All Around the Corner

AU: Spike thought that he could never love again, not after his fiancé's tragic accident. So he moves to Sunnydale, in hopes of forgetting his past… but suddenly, his plans turn upside-down when he meets his new next-door neighbor, Buffy. Will Spike be able to love again? What will happen? Just read and review!

**Chapter Ten: All Around the Corner**

_Cordelia snuggled up against Spike's arm as they walked through the park across town. It was just the start of winter and the breeze flew haphazardly as the day passed by. It was Spike's favorite time of year, especially since Christmas was right around the corner._

"_Spike…" Cordelia's soft voice sighed as she leaned her cheek against his shoulder. She smiled mildly as Spike kissed her forehead._

"_What is it, love?" he asked warmly against her temple, gently rubbing his nose on the soft spot. She giggled lightly as she lifted her head to stare into his deep cerulean eyes. She then turned to glance around, but something caught her eye and frightened her._

"_Can we go home? I starting to get chills all over…" she stated frantically, her eyes pleading for an approval. Spike raised an eyebrow in curiosity. He turned to where she was gaping and saw a man, cigarette in mouth and grinning maliciously. It was Lindsey._

_He turned back to Cordelia only it wasn't her anymore. _

_It was Buffy._

"_Please, Spike… take me home," Buffy pleaded, tugging his arm gently as if she were a small child. He looked back at the man, and saw Riley waving precariously. Spikes narrowed his eyes, draping a protective arm over Buffy's shoulder and lead her out of the park._

"_Sure, let's go get you warm, love…" His eyes never left the man as they left the park. _

**(_A month after coming out of the hospital…_)**

Buffy smiled as lightly stretched from her sleep, but couldn't move much. She turned her head to see the sleepy form of Spike, an arm arrayed protectively over her stomach. She moved around his arms to face him; she frivolously cupped his cheek, his skin flinching at her touch. Spike stirred at bit, and slowly opened his eyes. He smiled, pulling Buffy closer to him as he placed a serene kiss on her lips.

"Am I dreaming?" he murmured against her lips, causing Buffy to chortle delicately.

"_I love you, Buffy," Spike whispered and leaned down, kissing the young blonde with ardor. Buffy snaked her arms around his neck, the kiss becoming deeper as they moved. _

"_I love you too, Spike," she whispered as the two walked carelessly through the bedroom entrance and slammed it shut._

"No… you're not dreaming, Spike," Buffy mumbled, her fingers intertwined with the blonde lock as she combed his hair back.

"I love you," she whispered, cuddling closer to him. He smiled widely, tightening his grip around the small blonde.

"I love you, too," he whispered in return, kissing her temple lovingly. "About last night-"

"It was wonderful, Spike… it was wonderful and beautiful," she interrupted him, lifting herself to view him from a higher position. "To be with you is to be in heaven, Spike…"

"I love you so much my heart hurts so damn much…" Spike murmured, cupping her cheek smoothly.

"Well, I have to shower… I need to leave soon."

"I know, love… college duty calls," he mumbled in return, but he didn't fidget from his place. He loved to have her in his arms. He brushed his lips against hers once more, grazing his hand over her exposed skin. "Go before I change my mind…"

"Okay…" She stood up from the bed, grabbing her clothes that were scattered through the room, and quickly shut the door after she entered the lavatory. Spike smiled to himself, tucking his hand under his head, and turned to head toward the sliding door.

His smile began to disappear as he noticed a small package on the night stand. There sat the only condom he had taken out the night before, clearly intact.

* * *

"Hey, maybe she didn't conceive, Spike," Xander assured him as he watched his British friend pace through the room back and forth. Spike sighed heavily and sat down in one of the posh love chairs that Xander owned.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Xander… it just happened so quick that we both didn't realize it…I just don't know…"

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"Do you love her?" Xander questioned again, clearing his throat after. Spike's lips curled weakly into a smile.

"Yeah, I do, Xander," Spike answered, a picture of the blonde popping into his head. Xander crossed his arms over his chest, apparently in deep thought.

"If she did conceive a child, would you still love her?" the brunette asked wisely, causing Spike to raised his head.

"Yes I would love her and that child we created… I would do anything for them," Spike raised his voice, assuring his answer. Xander nodded his head.

It took Spike a moment to realize what Xander had done. Spike rolled his eyes and laughed. "Thanks for the reverse psychology, Harris."

"No problem, Spike."

* * *

"Hey!" Buffy squealed as she spotted Spike at the entrance of UC Sunnydale. She jumped into his arms, pressing her lips firmly on his.

"How are you, Spike?" she asked after Spike set her down on the ground. He smiled mildly, and kissed her forehead.

"I'm normal… the usual as always... missing you like a bloody madcap," Spike whispered and leaned in once more to kiss her deeply.

"I missed you, too…" a sudden chill breezed passed by them, causing them both to shiver.

"Do you have anymore classes for today?" Spike asked as he frantically rubbed his hands against Buffy's arms for warmth.

"Nope, I'm done for today."

"Okay… let's go get you warm, love…" _Déjà vu, _Spike thought as he helped Buffy into his DeSoto.

* * *

"What are you doing now, Finn?" Lindsey huffed as he watched Riley writing in his notebook once more.

"Do you always have to ask me what I'm doing, Lindsey?" Riley asked annoyingly.

"Well?" Lindsey insisted. Riley rolled his eyes.

"I'm writing a letter to my ma," Riley sarcastically answered. "What have I've been doing for the past few weeks, you idiot?"

"Well, it isn't like we're going to dress up as cops, right?" Lindsey joked as he picked on his nails. Riley rolled his eyes once again, but immediately widened his eyes and gazed at Lindsey. The man stared at the other in pure confusion. "What?"

"You're a brilliant."

* * *

Something wasn't right… Buffy could feel it as she sat up in bed. She had not gotten her period; it was always on time and punctual. Her stomach suddenly lurched as she set her feet on the side of the bed to stand up. The urge to gag gulped her with fury as she raced to the bathroom across the hall.

"Buffy!" Dawn screamed as the older Summers cut into the bathroom before the young one could touch the knob. "That's not fair, Buffy!"

The irritation suddenly turned to apprehension as she heard her sister retching loudly. "Buffy? Are you okay?" The brunette opened the door to find the blonde white knuckling the white porcelain, trying to sustain her balance over it. "Buffy?"

"Get me a glass of water, Dawnie…" Buffy managed to say, barely inaudible, and Dawn was off. Buffy breathed deeply, her heart racing with force as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"What's wrong, Buffy?" Dawn asked as she handed the glass of water when she returned. Buffy hurriedly drank the water, avoiding another gag, and sighed.

"I missed my period about two weeks ago, Dawnie…"

**A/N: Well, what do you think? I know you guys are going to kill me for putting the possible pregnancy part… but it will fit in later chapters, trust me! Hope you like!**

**-Jess**


	11. What If

AU: Spike thought that he could never love again, not after his fiancée's tragic accident. So he moves to Sunnydale, in hopes of forgetting his past… but suddenly, his plans turn upside-down when he meets his new next-door neighbor, Buffy. Will Spike be able to love again? What will happen? Just read and review!

**Chapter Eleven:** _What If_

"You need a check up, Buffy!" Dawn exclaimed, tightening her grip on her sister's shoulders. Tears were streaming down Buffy's cheeks; her mind was a complete blank.

"I don't know Dawn… It's driving me crazy…"

"Have you told Spike yet?" Buffy furrowed her eyebrows as Dawn helped her up from the cold floor.

"No… I am not going to go up to him and say 'Hey sweetie! Guess what? I might be pregnant!'" Buffy exclaimed, a sob escaping as she spoke. She trembled, her lip quivering as Dawn wrapped her arms around her.

"Its okay, Buffy… its okay…"

* * *

Buffy ran her hand through her hair as she walked into the family clinic she had always attended. Her doctor, Winifred Burkle, had won Buffy's trust since she was a child.

"How are you, Buffy?" Winifred asked as she wrote in the manila folder Buffy slid on the cool table, smiling weakly.

"I'm okay… I need a favor…" Winifred took off her glasses and glanced at the petite blonde.

"What's wrong? Is there something going on that's giving you concern?" Winifred asked, her medical attitude surfacing. Buffy pursed her lips and stared at her hands.

"I need a pregnancy test…" she whispered and turned to her doctor. Winifred's eyes softened, and stood up from her seat. She placed a hand on Buffy's shoulder as she saw a few tears budding on the girl.

"Is it Riley?" she asked, causing Buffy to jolt her head up at the brunette.

"No… he has never touched me…" Buffy suddenly smiled as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I see that you have feelings for the lucky guy," Winifred smiled as she turned to the medical counter. Buffy sighed deeply.

"Yeah… His name in William Connor…" Buffy gulped when she saw Winifred taking a needle from one of the drawers. Winifred noticed the blonde's fear, and smiled warmly.

"Its okay, it will just sting for a second. Tell me about William," Winifred mumbled, taking Buffy's arms to take blood. Buffy heaved a sigh as the thought was brought to mind.

"He bleached his hair… he also has deep blue eyes… he's British and has sharp cheekbones… Ow! Buffy winced and grimaced as the jagged needle smoothly cut her skin.

"Keep going, Buffy… this guy sounds handsome," Winifred stated softly as she extracted blood from the blonde.

"He's very sweet… he took me to the Italian restaurant down by Main Street… He protects me from Riley. He tried to kill me almost two months ago…" Buffy frowned at the thought of that man. Winifred sighed and cleaned the small wound.

"The results will be back in about two days… in the meantime… talk to William about your though on the possibility of you being pregnant. It might help if you knew what is on his mind," the brunette doctor suggested as Buffy pursed her lips.

"What if he doesn't agree, Fred?" she asked her, calling her by her nickname. Fred sighed deeply and took the blonde into her arms.

"Never think about the 'what if', Buffy. Just talk to him."

* * *

_**Two days later…**_

Buffy didn't want to pick up the phone. She knew that Fred was calling her, but just the thought of what she was going to tell her sent shivers down her spine.

"Hello?" Buffy answered cagily when she did pick it up. Dawn sat on the couch, listening to her sister's conversation on the phone. Buffy closed her eyes and sighed intensely as she heard Fred talking. "Thanks, Fred. You were a great help. I'll talk to you soon."

"Buffy?" Dawn called her sister as she heard the click of the phone.

"I'll tell you later, Dawnie…" Buffy picked up the phone and dialed Spike's number.

"Hey Spike…" she calmly greeted as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart… I haven't heard from you in the whole day," she heard him speaking softly, causing her to frisson.

"When you get out of work, can you come to my house?" she asked coolly, trying not to sound suspicious. There was a bit of silence, but he quickly answered.

"Sure."

* * *

The horizon started to disappear as the sun perished, leaving only an aurora of oranges and purples. Buffy sat in the front porch of her house, gazing straight ahead. Her heads were on her stomach, caressing it softly as the thought of a child growing in her overwhelmed her mind. She never noticed Spike walk on the stairs and sit next to her.

"Buffy… pet, you okay?" he asked her softly, placing his arm around her shoulders to bring her closer. She was shaken out of her thoughts at the action, but turned at smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine… you've been working today?" she asked him, cuddling her head on the nape of his neck. She still had her hands on her stomach, and Spike became aware of them.

"Buffy, are you sure you're okay?"

"Why do you ask, Spike?" Spike raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"You're clutching your belly, love," he answered, causing Buffy lift her head up to glance at him.

"Oh… sorry, I'm… Oh God… you need to know…" Buffy grunted, her shoulders suddenly relaxing at the thought of finally telling him.

"What's wrong? You have me worried here, Buffy…" Spike charily spoke, but his concern bubbled in his blood. Buffy stared into his eyes, quickly losing herself in them, and sighed.

"I hope our child would have your eyes, Spike…" the blonde man stared her for a moment before widening his eyes at her statement.

"Child?"

"I'm pregnant, Spike."

**A/N: Hope everyone likes this chapter... review!**

**-Jess**


End file.
